


More Happy Sanders Sides Shorts

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: I'm going try my hardest not to put something sad in the beginning to make the happiness but if I fail at some points then sorry about that. Honestly, I wish I could make a happy story without putting so much sad or angry stuff involved. I hope you enjoy these stories too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 4





	1. Story 1: All You've Got

Over the land, many creations existed. Before, it was hard to keep anything alive. Now, Virgil could see himself as who he was. A being with dark aspects but a light heart. He could caress the birds' feathers, pet the cats, and smell the lilacs without the petals wilting. Nothing turned to ashes unless he had his bad days. Even then, Roman would always be there to keep him happy. Happy when things didn't seem right.

Virgil sat next to him. Leaning his head against his. Kissing his cheek. Facing each other. Their eyes locked. He smiled. "My imperfect prince. You are more than what you have expected from yourself after all these years." said Roman who held his face, returning a smile. "Did you even know I existed before all of this?" "Yes, I did. I didn't know what to think of you when I sensed your existence or at least the existence of the dark world. However, I never strayed too far into thinking that you were evil. We are all different. After all, if it weren't, I would have never fallen in love with you." Virgil chuckled. His cheeks blooming a bright red. His hands over his. "You're way too cheesy today. I-I'm...I don't know what you see in me but I do see something in you." "You should know how wonderful you are to be around but tell me. I have never heard as to why you love me so?" "Well..." He wasn't sure what to say. He brought himself closer. Cupping his face as he felt Roman's hands lower to his arms.

He kissed him. No words were needed to captivate the thoughts he was expressing with the kisses that enveloped in this one silent moment filled with birds singing and rose petals flying everywhere. Transcending to where they sat. A golden glow surrounding the couple. When their lips part, Roman laughed after noticing that some petals were on his head. Virgil looked up. Wanting to know what he was looking at. He placed his hand on his head after seeing Roman point towards it. He found some petals on his palm. Blushing. He crossed his arms. Biting his lip. He would have shrinked into his little corner of insecurity but then he notice some petals were also on Roman's head. "Ah ha!" He messed with Roman's hair. Showing him that rose petals were there. Roman was shocked but when their eyes met, both of them laughed. Roman took his hand. They stood.

"Would you like to explore again?" "Yes." Virgil ran into the forest with him. Their hands touching every tree near themselves. Creating beautiful crooked trees. They stopped at one tree. Roman helped him get to a branch where Virgil stood on it. Afraid at first but excited to lift his head out of the leaves. Feeling the cool air of the wind blow against his face. A smile beaming. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Another overjoyed moment. Again, it was hard to believe that this was happening. But when he fell off the branch, fear in his eyes, he felt two strong gentle arms catch him. Turning to the face that was part of those arms, he kissed him. Roman carried Virgil at the end of the forest. Placing him under the biggest tree that existed in this world where a rainbow float above. He caressed his cheek. Staring deeply into his eyes. His true emotions visible. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled close. His lips brushing against his. Another kiss lingered. Their heads pressed against each other.

Vines sprouted from the ground. Wrapping around them. Roman slipped. Hitting Virgil's stomach. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" Virgil laughed. "I'm fine." The vines were cut down automatically. Roman laid next to him. Laughing with him. Virgil brought himself close. Letting Roman's arms wrap around him. He began to feel sleepy at the soft warm touch. "Roman." "Hm?" "Nothing. I just love saying your name. Roman, is that weird?" Roman smiled. "No, it's not." "And when I hear your voice...I feel...happy." "I am proud and honored to be your boyfriend for the reasons that you say." "Roman...could you..? Can we do the pig ride?" "Of course." Roman squat down. His arms out. Virgil climbed over him. Wrapping his arms around his neck. Leaning against him as Roman ran over the land. Keeping a good hold of Virgil who let time be non-existent for a while. He closed his eyes. Trying to spin his head around the fact that he was one of the light sides. Part of a world that he didn't know he would ever become a part of.

Another moment passed. Roman, with all of his strength, let him sit on his shoulders. Holding his legs so he wouldn't fall off. "Can you see the sky?" "I can see...everything." Virgil stared at the tops of the trees, the clear blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, and the birds that flew by. Roman smiled. He walked to where it all started. The Garden Of Fear. Virgil climbed off of him. He stared at the garden he had seen the first time he found himself in Roman's world. He feared that he had destroyed his world before but to think that this was a gift meant for him was shocking. Now, he found himself admiring it. "This garden. I don't want to change any bit of it. These are my memories of you." said Roman. Virgil brought his hand against his chest. "I will never leave you. I love you all. Roman, I love you too much to let go." He guided him to the garden. Roman's hand shaking. A reversal in a similar scenario like this.

When their hands were both placed on the garden, a mixture of colors appeared. Orange, yellow, and red. The tree was more of a soft brown. Roman was admiring all that it became. "What is it?" said Virgil. "This is what you and I have created. This is what you saw through your own thoughts. Autumn." Roman looked at the ground. "Your footsteps. They have become orange. Strength. It is what you have learned." He took his hand. Virgil turned to him. "Roman..." Tears dripped from his eyes. Joy. "I could have sworn I was living in the dark world as a dark side before. Now, I'm hanging out with a light side." Roman chuckled. Their heads leaned against each other. Like rabbits apologizing to one another.

They kissed.


	2. Story 2: Hopscotch

Logan was looking through the library near the office building. Thomas needed some memories to discuss with his friends. He would insert them into the emergency scanner inside the library which was needed in times of memory activation. He placed the book, opened to the right page, over the scanner. Closing it for a moment then bringing the book back to its shelf. There was a sudden knock at the door. He took himself outside. Investigating the noise. He notice a green chalk lettering phrase which read, 'Look Up.' He followed the phrase.

Patton kissed him the moment he raised his head. "Ha! Gotcha!" "Patton, what are you doing here? And you wrote over the sidewalk." "I'm sorry." His eyes almost burst with tears. Lips in a pouty pose. Logan sighed. He pat his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong." He picked up a chalk. "Why did you bring these here?" "I missed you! I thought we could have some fun!" "I guess I can take a break." "Yay!" They began to draw out many images. Sometimes it was phrases. "I have a surprise for you!" said Patton. "What is it?" "You can't look! I'll tell you when!" He grabbed some chalks. Running to a good distance where he began to draw something out. A moment past. "It's ready!" Logan walked to the drawing with Patton holding his hand. "Ta-da!" said Patton once they reached the drawing.

"Patton...it's us. All of us." A well drawn picture of them laid there. Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Roman standing together. Patton squeezed his hand gently. "It sure is." "Thank you Patton. It's artistic." He smiled. Logan surprised him with a kiss. He held him close. "You're the best hugger!" said Patton. Logan chuckled. "That's kind of you to say." "And the best kisser." His cheeks immediately grew red. "I-I..." Patton giggled. "You're so adorable when you're blushing!" He wrapped his arms around him. Legs also around his waist with a swift jump. Logan fell back. Hitting his head. Patton gasped. Now sitting on top of him with his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" "I'm fine." Logan smiled but Patton began to cry. "Hey, why are you crying? It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Patton shook his head. "I always mess everything up! I'm such an idiot!"

Logan sat up. "That's not what you should call yourself." He held his face. "Look at me." Their eyes stared into each others. "Mistakes are a natural happening. No one is perfect." Like an event that goes on without questioning, Patton's lips grasped Logan's. Closing his eyes as all the bad feelings went away. With one kiss and more, he forgot how sadness felt but he would never forget the concept of it. Arms held him close. Reminding him that Logan was here. Always. Logan rubbed some tears off. "We're ok now, aren't we?" Patton nodded. He smiled. "Yeah." "Good. We can continue with the chalk drawings if you still want to do that." "Hopscotch! We can play hopscotch!" "I'm not keen on my balance but I think I can try." "I'll get the game ready!" Patton ran to the box of chalks. He took one. Beginning to draw the game which consisted of 1 having one box and 2 and 3 being right next to each other with two boxes. It went on until the end number which was 10 in one box.

Patton pulled out two pebbles from his pocket. "You get one and I'll start!" "Go right ahead." Logan accepted the pebble. He watched as Patton's landed on two. Patton hopped with one foot from one to two where he stood there on both feet. "Your turn!" "Ok then." He threw the pebble. Landing it on five. It was a bit difficult but the hopping went well. Studying from Patton's way of completing the game, he repeated the same action. "My turn!" Patton threw the pebble. It landed on seven. He hopped to that number until he found himself facing Logan. "Now it's your turn!" Logan threw his pebble. Coincidentally, it landed on seven. He hopped over to the number. Both beings becoming close. Their chests pressed against each other. Lips finding themselves together once again. Patton yawned.

Logan let him rest his head on his shoulder. "Do you want me to read you a story?" Patton nodded. The portal opened. Taking them to his house. Logan helped him walk upstairs as he was beginning to grow tired. Patton slipped into his cat onesie. Logan tucked him in. "And here's Chocolate to keep you company." Patton brought the dark brown dog plushie close with a big smile. "Yay! Chocolate!" Logan pulled out a book from the drawer. He opened to the first page. "This is the story of Peter Rabbit's 'Pumpkin Party.'" Throughout the whole narration of the tale, Patton watched him as he listened closely. That special smile never leaving him. At the end of the story, Patton yawned. He closed his eyes. Tired and worn out. "The end." Logan smiled at the sleeping Patton. Slowly, he pulled his glasses off. Placing them over the drawer. He kissed his head.

"Sweet dreams." "Logan...?" Patton mumbled. "Yes?" "Can you stay with me?" Logan nodded. "Sure." He left the book on the chair. Taking off his own glasses and slipping his shoes off, he brought himself under the covers. Patton shuffled himself close. Letting Logan hold him close. "Love you..." "I love you too." said Logan. He closed his eyes.


	3. Story 3: River Of Love

Roman thought about it for a long time. He had been waiting for the right moment. He didn't know how Virgil would feel about it. He just hoped it was pretty enough for him. He walked to where Virgil stood. Under a tree as he admired the sky. "Virgil! I have something to tell you." He knelt down on one knee. Taking his hand as he looked into his eyes. "What's happening?" "Virgil, since the moment I meant you, I had hoped that we would become what I seek. And we have. We are honored that we could bring you to see your true image. Now, I ask of you the question that I have hoped will be answered too." He turned to an open space of land which turned into a river. His eyes were back on him.

"Virgil...will you swim with me?" Virgil yanked his hand away. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He ran to the forest where he stood behind a tree. Calming himself down. Roman caught up with him. He stood before him. Virgil crossed his arms. Squeezing the fabric on his sweater. "Deceit did things. Things that made me hate myself. My whole existence. And..." His lips quivered. Roman held his face. "Say no more. I understand but we have always helped you through many challenges. I know that this is something that you can conquer." Virgil shook his head. "I love you but..." "Would it help if I were undress first?" "M-Maybe." Roman stood a few paces back. He snapped his fingers. Revealing himself in nothing but a pair of red swim trunks. Virgil's cheeks instantly flared red. Slowly, he walked to him. "I-I've never-" "Well, now you have." Roman brought his hand over his chest. "We are the same. Whatever I may see will not be different." "I still need to decide. This is a really big step forward and I'm still working on a lot of things." Roman nodded. "I will wait until the stars burn out."

He stepped into the river. Letting his skin become in contact with the warm water. Virgil stood nearby. Envious of his prince's confidence. He closed his eyes. "Do it! I know I said I wasn't ready but you have to do it!" "If this is what you want-" "Yes! It is!" "Then I will grant you this wish." He snapped his fingers. Virgil could feel the wind against his body. He wore purple trunks. He opened his eyes. Seeing the shocked expression across his face. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. None were self made. "I told you. We're different." He shivered. "Come here." said Roman. He carefully slid himself into the river. Roman held a crying Virgil in his arms. "There there now. Everything will be alright. You are safe here with us." Gradually, the old wounds disappeared. Virgil felt the change. He looked at his arms and everything else. "They're gone." "Those past scars do not belong to you anymore."

Their bodies entangled together. Arms around Virgil's waist. His hands on his chest. Kisses expanding their movements. A warm tingling atmosphere growing. Their lips part but their hold on each other didn't. “May we join in?” Virgil looked up at Logan and Patton who wore black and blue trunks. Roman smiled. “I told them about the party.” “Oh boy! I can’t wait!” said Patton who jumped in. “Patton, you’re still wearing your glasses!” Logan left his pair a few feet from the river. “Whoops! I forgot!” Patton laughed. Logan shook his head but smiled. “You never cease to amaze me.” He pulled his glasses off. Placing them where his own pair were. “Let’s play!” Patton began to splash his hands against the water. Creating a small current towards anyone in his direction. Everybody laughed. Enjoying the fun. “I’m soaked!” “That’s the whole point of being here Logan.” said Roman. Logan chuckled at his irony. He tossed some water back. Soon, the four of them were attacking each other. An all out water war.

Soon it end. Leaving the four beings to dry off under the sun. Sitting on the ground. Virgil and Roman laid on the ground instead with Virgil's head over his chest. He closed his eyes. "The water. I never knew how it felt. It was...weird." "How so?" asked Roman. "It was like I was connected somehow. I don't know why. Maybe I'm overthinking." "Not this time. You understand the truth beind the river. It is a place where you may shower yourself with the part of you that has always lived in this very land even when you weren't here before." "A part of me? What are you talking about?" Their clothes were on themselves. Bodies dried of the water. The same went for Patton and Logan. The river disappeared. Roman helped him stand. "Underground there are places that no one knows about except for me. And now that truth is revealed. Darkness lies in the abyss but there's also the shield that you subconiously placed on our worlds. While Deceit was still...awful, you sought protection. Not only did you protect yourself but you also protected us."

Logan and Patton walked to them. "You're our hero!" said Patton. He hugged him. "I am?" It was shocking news. A lot to take in. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Tears of neither sadness nor happiness. Overwhelmed he was. Everyone else hugged him too. "We love you."


	4. Story 4: I'm Not Evil

Deceit tried to be truthful with himself more often since the incident involving Sleep and those years of abuse he had given to Virgil. He began to hate himself. Not as much as he thought he would since Sleep was there to help him despite the abuse he recieved from him too. He sat there. Looking at the full moon. The sky was becoming less dark. Making the other dark ones hide away. They weren't all gone. Neither was Deceit. He had died once but came back once the dark ones gathered their power. Creating a surge of darkness to bring him back. Sleep's pain helped too. He still remembers the severe blow from that sword. The blood and extreme pain. He knew he deserved it. He wouldn't object to that. He only wished he could do better. To repent for what he did but he's not sure how.

He closes his eyes. Holding his hands together. Squeezing them. A burning pain in his body. Tears dripped from his eyes. Sleep grabs his arms. He forces him to bring his hands apart. His eyes opened. "There are better ways to get rid of the bad feeling. Positive ways." Deceit smiled. "Thank you Sleep but I'm not sure there is a solution to my problem." Sleep held his face. With one thumb, he rubbed a tear. "You were evil. The darkness you made with our misery was horrible but you showed us that you felt sorry for what you did. You saved us from the other dark ones. You deserve to be saved." "I'm a monster. Even my face shows fear to anyone who tries to challenge me." He shook his head. "I am a creature of unimaginable terror. I wasn't meant to be happy nor sad. I was supposed to be evil." "You look handsome to me. I don't think anyone can deny it. If anyone says something different then they're wrong. Just know that I love you anyway. And no matter how hard it will be to move on from all of this, I will be there by your side."

"How can you love me after everything that I've done to you?" "What you did for us was enought to forgive you. Forgiveness is how we grow. That's how I'm still happy. I'm ready to show that happiness to you." Deceit kissed him. Their lips interlocked. Sleep sat on his lap. Gripping his face. The bump texture of those scales comforting him. Letting him know that his boyfriend was there. Their lips part. He held him close. Letting Deceit hear his heart beat. "There is nothing wrong with being different. It's how you use that difference that counts." He whispered. Deceit sobbed. Not holding back one sad emotion that had been lurking in his damaged heart for almost an eternity. Sleep placed his shades on the ground. Their eyes met. Lips sealed. They continue to kiss. Giving Deceit a warmer feeling. Sleep wanted to show him that there was someone out there for him. A friend that could even be his companion. Someone who would know him better than the others.

A person who could make his whole world become fulfilled. It was like a miracle that this happened to him. None of it called it that. Deceit thought of more as getting lucky. Sleep was just grateful for having that special someone in his existence. They found each other on top of one another. Sleep on him while Deceit's hands were on his hips. Lips part. Their eyes stared into each others. Smiling ensued. "Let's walk." Sleep helped him stand. Holding hands together. Walking on the dead land. "This place doesn't have to be bad. We can make it better." "This place was made to hold darkness. Without it, the man will become...something else." "This world isn't stable enough to do that. It should hold the darkness but we have to fix it." "How?" "Create a barrier." Deceit raised his hand. Snakes slithered around. Appearing as what he thought would be the absorbers of the darkness that leaked from this world. Only the snakes hissed at him. Going against their master as they detect his darkness was lower. That a new side of him was appearing.

They went after what made his darkness weaker. Sleep. The snakes wrapped themselves around his legs. Some of them biting. "Deceit!" He fell over. Screaming. "Back off!" Deceit waved his arm at them. The snakes blew in the wind as ashes. He held Sleep close. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for them to do those things. I don't know what became of them." Tears dripped from his eyes. He shook his head. "I should have known it would be a dream to try. I always have to be the bad guy." He walked away from Sleep who was somewhat weak but able to move about naturally. Looking into the forbidden forest. He rubbed his own arm. "Perhaps I should go back." Sleep pulled him back. Holding a tight grip on his arm. He forced him to look into his eyes. "No! You're wrong Deceit! The mistakes you make are what helps you learn! I'm fine. Your snakes didn't poison me enough. Their darkness is weaker because you decided to open yourself to the truth." He held his hands in his. "I'm proud of you."

Deceit smiled.


	5. Story 5: I'm Trying

Virgil held his hands. "Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" said Roman. "I don't but I have to. I need to grow Roman. You've helped me so much in the times when I needed it most but I need to do the same for him too. I still have trust issues with him but I can also tell when he really is lying." He kissed his head. Reaching up with tiptoes. "Don't worry. I won't be there long. If anything happens, you'll know." Virgil faced the portal which opened at his command. Roman held him close. "I love you." "I know." Virgil took a deep breath. He ran into the portal. Landing on his stomach as he entered the dark world.

Before he entered, Deceit was asleep. Trying dream of beautiful things. Only nightmares became part of his state of unconciousness. He shivered. Moving around in fear. "N-No....Wha...Let go! I said...." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I want to be...." Sleep shook him. Deceit gasped. His eyes wide opened. The moment he saw Sleep, he cried in his hold. "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore! I'm trying! I want to be good!" "You're doing your best. You haven't done anything wrong." A portal opened. They stood. Wondering who it was. Virgil appeared from it. He got up from the fall. Dusting off particles from his clothing. He notice that Deceit had been crying. But the moment Deceit tried to walk to him, he flinched. Holding his arm. "Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I could never be more sorry still and I just want you to know that-" "I know. You're sorry." He nodded. "I know how hard it is to try and make amends. I tried to be the rest of you guys. The other dark ones. But I couldn't. And I was worried that the sight of me to the light ones would have them fear me but they didn't. Instead, they accepted me for who I was."

"Deceit, you can be a good person. You just have to show it." "Then let me start with you." Deceit slowly made his way to him. Virgil closed his eyes. Hugging himself. He waited for that hand. The pain. The markings on his body. He opened his eyes after feeling a pair of lips against his head. It was Deceit who held him close. Tears cascaded from Virgil. "I wish I could take it all back." said Deceit. Virgil shivered. Sobbing. "It's enough! It's enough!" He wrapped his arms around him. His grip showing how much he truly had forgiven him for all the evil deeds he had done. A portal opened. Deceit let go. "Are you going now?" "Sort of but I want you to come with me. Both of you. We can hang out together." Deceit stood back. "I-I can't. I'll destroy your world." A tear had fallen. "I'll hurt you and everyone else." "I feared the same thing when Roman came to me. But I have learned to grow as a being. You can too." Virgil took his hand. Sleep grabbed his other hand.

They smiled at him. Taking themselves into the portal. Roman stood before them. "Virgil! You came back! And you've brought guests!" Roman took Sleep by his side. "C'mon. I'll show you the world." "I guess we'll be going on our own." said Virgil. He led Deceit deep into the forest. Deceit trembled at the sight of all that was light. He feared their destruction. "Please. At your mercy, I wish to leave." "You know I said something similar to what you're saying right now. When Roman took me into his world, I thought I was going to destroy everything. But let me infect the world with what I feared the most. And now I'm fine." He placed his hand on a tree. It did not die. Deceit wished to do the same. "Go already. Do what you were meant to do. Touch a tree. Feel its existence." Deceit pulled his glove off. Revealing his scaly hand. Virgil notice the cuts and bruises on his hand. It was deja vu. When Deceit laid his hand on a tree, it inevitably wilted.

He cowered back when he saw the dead grass of his footprints. “I was like you. I thought perfection was better.” said Virgil. He took his hand. The visible hand which had no glove on itself. “Roman told me, when we first met, how much he loved imperfection. He thought my world was beautiful before he saw the other dark ones. Yet, he still told me that I was the fairest across the land.” He blushed as sweet memories ran through his head. “Then I realized that there was no such thing as perfection. It was only what I saw. And what I did see was handsome prince who rescued me from my prison and showed me that imperfection isn’t a bad thing.”

The cuts and bruises on Deceit’s hand disappeared. “You can create good creations. You aren’t a bad person. Your actions define you.” Deceit smiled. “Thank you Virgil. I can’t believe you would ever want to accept me.” “There’s something that I have learned since being here. Forgiveness. I know that forgiving someone can be hard. It was for me. But you saved us. You saved my family. I can see that you’re trying. And for that I’m sure everyone will welcome you as one of us.”

There was a scream from afar. Both beings ran to the voice. In the forest, Roman knelt down to where Sleep was on his knees. Tears streaming down his cheeks. His hands over his eyes. Sunglasses on the ground. “What happened?” said Deceit. He ran to Sleep. Holding his hand. “Sleep wanted to see our world without the sunglasses. He can’t seem to handle the light worlds.” Sleep uncovered his eyes. Showing that they were a solid white. “I’m blind! I was always a dark being! Always!” Deceit caressed his cheek. “You know that’s not true. It will just take time for you to get use to the light. The purity of all of this. Remember that you are both. You can handle them together. A balance that I will help you go through.”

He brought him close. Their heads against each others. “You can still me, can’t you?” “No. Not anyone.” Sleep shook his head. “I’m sorry.” “You don’t have to be. This is a new experience for you as it is for me. I want us both to know it better. Is that ok?” Sleep nodded. “As long as you can guide me.” Deceit picked up the sunglasses. Hanging them on his shirt. He helped Sleep stand. Letting him hold onto his elbow. “Come. Let us walk further into the woodlands.” Roman and Virgil watched them as they stood together. Side by side. The prince’s arm around his waist as the not-so-dark one leaned his head against his shoulder. Deceit and Sleep. Working together as the beings they were always meant to be.

Dream


	6. Story 6: Patton's Hardship

The visit to Roman and Virgil's world was over. Now, Deceit and Sleep had to take their chances with the other light world. They knew that Deceit had done some awful things to Patton too. The portal opened. "He will be afraid." said Deceit. Virgil hugged him. "Give him some time. I needed that too." Deceit nodded. Roman waved at them as they entered the portal.

Logan was sitting on the couch. Reading a book about the different types of emotions and what they needed. He saw the presence. "Deceit." He closed the book. Laying it on the coffee table. He walked to them. Shaking each being's hand. "And Sleep. I never thought I would say this but welcome to our house. Patton's house to be more specific. He's in the kitchen as usual. Would you care to see the house's rooms?" "That would be nice." said Deceit. "Patton! We have some guests!" "Oh boy!" shouted Patton. He ran to the living room immediately with a huge smile. That smile quickly disappeared when he saw Deceit. He dropped his mug of hot cocoa. "What is he doing here?" "Patton, I know that some uncomfortable confrontation between you and Deceit occurred but he has changed. It is obvious." "You know what he did to me! I told you everything!" Tears burst out of his eyes.

He ran upstairs. Into his room. The door was heard slamming shut. "I apologize for that." "No, he's right." Deceit and Sleep sat on the couch. "I did many terrible things to some of those that I thought were better off in the darkness. Even you were injured." Logan recalled the event very easily. Especially when the pain was severe. He had almost perished. Joining the dark world once he was close to falling into a subconscious state. "You did try overtake us and our worlds but I can see the progression of your change as our friend. I can talk to him for you if you want." "Thank you. I don't think I could possibly say anything to assure him." Logan knocked on Patton's bedroom door once he reached it. "Go away!" "Patton, it's me." Patton sniffled. "C-Come in." Logan opened the door. Finding Patton in a corner where he was crying his eyes out. Logan knelt down. His hands on his knees. "Deceit has changed. He said it too. And we all trust him." "Don't you see Logan? I can't forgive him just like that! I can't pretend that nothing ever happened."

"I never told you to ignore what he did. I'm just asking you to try to forgive him. Give him a chance." "All of those terrible things." Patton held up his arm which had a faded scar from the time he broke the mirror. "All of those terrible things." Logan held his arm. Kissing the old wound. He brought that arm around his own neck. Bringing Patton close. "We will always break but in the end we will always fix each other." Patton didn't hold back when he kissed him. A tender passion had grown from those lips. Logan brought Patton back to the living room where he held his hand. Deceit was anxious for his trust but he would not question him. Instead, he would hold the patience necessary for this awkward situation. "Patton." The said being flinched at the sound of his name being said by Deceit. "I'm sorry. I truly am. My actions caused you a great deal of pain."

"Don't you think I already know that?!" "Patton!" "Not to worry Logan. I understand him. I was also tortured by whom I thought were my friends. I realize now that some of the dark sides are unforgivable." Patton felt some guilt. At first, he couldn't believe it until Sleep spoke up. "It's true. I was trying to save him. I watched him suffer. It was a nightmare." The sudden memories almost stopped him from talking but he knew he had to speak. "Deceit is a changed being. I won't try to defend who he was before but I will defend him now." Patton nodded. "I wouldn't want anyone to say anything bad about Logan either." He took a deep breath. "Deceit?" Deceit stood before him along with Sleep. "It's hard to forget about what you did to me but holding a grudge would feel like a heavy burden for him. It's going to take time to forgive you but I'll do my best." "Take time in your forgiveness. It will be enough."

Deceit held his hands. Kissing his head. Patton was naturally surprised. Some tears appeared. He gave Deceit a sudden hug. They parted after a moment. "Who would like some Hot Cocoa?" said Logan. "Ooh! I want some! I want some!" said Patton. "Can we make it with you?" said Sleep. "Sure!" All four of them went into the kitchen.


	7. Story 7: Waking Up

Sleep was excited but also nervous. He had never met the man. They said his name was Thomas. Thomas looked just like the others since they were part of him. He grew worried. What if Thomas would hate him? They told him not to worry but how could he not? It had been years since he talked to anyone but himself. Even with now becoming friends with the light beings and some of the dark ones, it was still a struggle to feel like he was actually accepted.

In the dark world, he was asleep. There was no need for his suffering to make himself rest. It was Deceit who held him close as he rested. Both had fallen into a deep sleep before. Deceit was the first dark being to wake up. The other dark ones were planning. It had been some time since they planned anything. He made sure to keep an eye on Sleep. Hoping to avoid any more previous events like the situation from before to happen again. When Sleep was possessed, it was a living breathing Nightmare. At all times, it was best if Deceit was around. That's how Dream could exist. They were the barrier that could keep everything safe and in line. Deceit would find himself sitting this visit out. He knew that the light sides had told Thomas of his dark deeds. That he was an evil being. This was before his redemption.

Now, Thomas was accepting, somewhat, of Deceit. After a long discussion between the light sides and him, they made it very clear that Deceit was one of them. He would only visit for when the time felt right to himself. Sleep took a deep breath. Deceit held his hands. "Do you think he'll like me?" "You are the embodiment of what every man and woman want to do right now." Sleep smiled. "Thanks Deceit." "And don't be shy to talk. It would be strange not to." "I will." Sleep brought himself close. "Wish me luck." Deceit kissed him. "Good luck." A portal opened from above. Sleep flew up. A gentle gradual pull towards the portal. As if he was flying to a different world which indeed was the case. He appeared before Thomas in his bedroom where the man himself cried into a pillow. "What's wrong?" Thomas stared up at the being. "Who are you?" "I'm Sleep. I help you...Well, you know. Sleep."

"Oh." Thomas wiped the tears off his eyes with his arm. He sat up. "Well Sleep. Now's not really the time to hang out with anyone." "Why? Can you...tell me?" "It's a long story." Thomas scoot over. He pat the bed. Sleep took the side right next to him. Sitting there. "Love has a strange way of showing happiness and then it ends after a while." "But there's always someone else out there. Someone who can bring that happiness back." said Sleep. Thomas smirked. "Yeah. You aren't wrong about that. But that takes time. Just like the last happiness I had. The last...Do you have anyone?" "Deceit. I help him a lot whenever he's having one of his bad days." "What are his bad days are like?" "It doesn't happen often as much as it use to but sometimes I'll have to comfort him. Tell him nice things when he's crying or trying to use his own power to.....hurt himself." "I'm sorry to hear that. Like you said before, this stuff doesn't happen that much. So hopefully, it won't ever happen again."

"I do hope for that moment. For those days when everything can be perfect." "Nothing is perfect. No one is either. We just have to make the best out of things. I think that's the conclusion you helped me come to." Sleep smiled. "I'm glad I could help. I've never been able to until I met the light sides." "Why not?" Sleep bit his lip. "Well, that's a long story too." "We have all the time in the world." Sleep cleared his throat. Looking back on the memories. "I don't like to think about it these days but there was a time when I was helping the dark sides. It was unintentional. I was forced into doing some of their work. And when the dark sides tried to take over the light sides' worlds, I was their core of power. They used me to get to them but I found my courage and I fought back."

Unknowingly to himself, tears ran down his cheeks. He only acknowledged their existence when Thomas wiped one off with his thumb. His hand caressing his cheek. "Can I see your eyes?" Sleep took his sunglasses off. Staring into his eyes. "I can see in your world." "What do you mean? Are you blind?" "In the light worlds, yes. It seems like your world holds both darkness and light." "Ain't that the truth." Thomas became lost in his eyes. There was something about them that made this moment so inviting. Without control, he kissed him. Deceit appeared. Glaring at both of them. "Deceit! It was a mistake! An honest mistake!" said Sleep. "That's right. I didn't mean to kiss him. It just happened." said Thomas. "Liars! Both of you!" Tears dripped down his cheeks. He clutched his chest. "Just like me." "Deceit, Thomas is right. He had no control. Look." He turned to Thomas whose eyes became immediately lost in his. He tried to kiss him but Sleep put his sunglasses back on.

Thomas felt himself become awakened. "What just happened?" "My eyes. You seem to be in a trance everytime you them." "Really?" "So this is true then. But how can we solve this?" said Deceit. "I don't know but we'll find a solution. We always do." said Sleep. Deceit held his hands. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. You had a right to be angry." "And I want to apologize for what I did earlier. Trance or not, he's your boyfriend." "I know you didn't mean harm. I am also grateful for your apology. I need to realize that I must look at details before I make conclusions." They hugged. Thomas smiled at the couple. "You can both visit again. Together." "That would be lovely." said Deceit. Thomas hugged them both. A portal opened. Thomas watched as they entered through it. He waved at them.

Back in the dark world, Deceit said, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sleep smiled. "Not one bit." They kissed.


End file.
